Silver Bullets
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Two sets of murders, a crime lord and DC and The FBI! Oh my what has Sarra gotten into?


Disclaimer: I do not own Sue FBEye. I do not own Power Rangers. I do not own anything else you recognize.I don't do this for copywrite infrigment. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated PG 13.

Silver Bullets:

Sarra moaned as she got up and she looked at the sun and cursed as she had pulled a triple homicide, and a double homicide within three days and the Chief told her that she needed to go to Washington to go and deal with the one person she was afraid of having to deal with. She ran a hand down her face, made a frustrated face, and sighed as she called Washington.

She called the FBI office, and she made a plea with the router, Lucy to put her through to Bobby Manning. Sarra sighed as she relayed the information. "Sorry Crash, there'll be a few stories that I need to throw around when I get there, and it'll seem absolutely impossible, but this, is all true and ye might not believe it, but Crash, please!" "I need ya'll to trust me on this one. Hate me if you must, but I need to come." She said.

"I've had a double and a triple within three days, and they are both related to Washington. I hope not to be here long, Angel Grove really needs me laddie." She said and he smiled, softly, even though his heart was contorted with pain. Sarra smiled. "Sorry Crash, I hope it will be forgiven, this will be a doozy." "I'll send you the information I gathered before I come, maybe ya'll can figure this out on the other side but its not easy dear one." He sighed.

Sarra closed her eyes as she did, she smiled. "Gonna go dear one, flights in an hour. Could you have Sparky pick me up dear one?" He smiled. "Torrens, I'll be picking you up myself when I get there." Sarra teared. "Thank you Crash, it'll be good." She said. "I'll be there on the United flight, within the hour, I hope not to waste too much time on this, this murderer is most vile." "Hope to catch the 'astard soon." she muttered. "Right Sarra, see you soon." She heard and the dial tone. She got her clothes and her work stuff organized and her laptops, her music, and her weapons via space pockets.

Sarra grinned, as she got things done in record time, and she had to phone Tommy Oliver, her old friend. "Tom, its Sarra" She said. "Sarra! How are you?" She sighed. "Triple, and Double, having to go to Washington, dealing with Sparky and Crash, how do you think?" She said and there was a sharp intake of breath. "Darling glad I'm not you." Sarra smiled. "I'll be fine. Crash was mad but not as mad as Sparky will be." She said. "Gone until this is seen through, might be as much as three weeks." she said as she packed her clothes.

"You going to be okay Silver?" Sarra smiled. "Fine." "I'm stronger than I look old man."He grinned. "Liar!" he crowed and she rolled her eyes. "Shadow!" She muttered. He laughed. Sarra smiled, as she rolled her eyes. "Did you sort out Conner yet, or do I have to with a two by four?" She asked. She was talking about the kid leaving the team. "Yeah, I figured you'd do a job, but I've got him." he said.

"Good then I don't have to kick his butt." She said and he blushed and moaned, "SILVER!" Sarra smiled. She laughed. "Okay kiddo, I've got flight soon, gotta go. Love ya old man, tell Trey I'll be fine." He smiled. "I will. He still threatens to take you to Triforia for a rest." Sarra smiled. "Can't leave Earth dear one, for any length of time, you know that." he sighed. "Gotta go Oliver. Love you." he smiled. "Love you too." he said and she winced. She still didn't trust other people to love her. She wasn't sure that she'd get them killed.

Sarra sighed, as she went to get to the Washington flight, and got to Washington without problems for which she was thankful. She was nervous about seeing Bobby there were too many old hurts and she wasn't sure if she could deal, but she had to, there was no other hope. Sarra sighed.

She moaned as she hauled her body off the plane, and had most of her bags. She looked for Bobby after she got her clothes bag, and he smiled as she came to him. "Bobby." "You look good Crash." She said and smiled. "You look like hell, Torrens." She smiled.

"Long story m'boy, lets ride, and I'll tell you when we get to the office." Sarra smiled. Sarra smiled, as she closed her eyes, after she got inside Crash's car. "Hopefully your better than you were last time, old man, lets ride." He grinned.

"Good enough dear one." He muttered and her heart flipped. He smiled and they got to the office, after they got her to a local hotel, and she got her stuff mostly in except her work stuff. "I'll need a desk space, and a place to do some work." She said and he nodded making a note to beg the office grunt Randy. "Thanks Crash, my story's a little crazy I hope you'll forgive me." She said and he smiled.

"Yeah, I'll forgive you, don't know about Sparky." He said. Sarra sighed. "I don't think that lad will ever forgive me for the stuff in the 90's." she muttered. "You did leave us high and dry." Sarra sighed.

"That was something that I have to go into when I tell you." was the reply. He sighed. "Alright, Sarra, but its not going to be easy." Sarra nodded. "Aye." she agreed.

Sarra closed her eyes, as she got to the building. She sighed as she got to their floor, and she got inside, and smiled as she saw Jack. "Jack." He smiled. "Torrens." She smiled.

"Its good to see you Sparky." She said. "You look like crap." Sarra laughed. "That's what you get when you pull a triple and a double within less than two weeks, mate." she said and he rolled his dark blue eyes. Sarra smiled and then jerked when Bobby coughed to get her attention and she got introduced to the others. Sarra smiled at Sue. "I am glad we could meet, I heard a lot about you." She signed. Sue looked at her in shock. Sarra smiled. "I learned from my mum who worked with kids under 3 and taught me when I had a friend who needed sign."

Sarra closed her eyes for a minute, and Bobby noticed her waver, and he caught her at the elbows and then was shocked about her left arm. Sarra smiled. "Bobby." She seemed a little faint. "Sarra, what the hell?" He asked.

"Nineties..." She muttered and he looked at her. He touched her. She shook her head, as he touched her. "Sorry old man, there's too much to say and not enough time." She said. "I've got these idiots." "To get." Sue looked confused as did the others in the room, but Jack's head down, and he frowned. Sarra smiled and sighed. "Sorry lads, I have to tell my story." She said.

She brought her hand to her necklaces. A necklace with a couple of rings on it, a necklace with two dog tags, as she closed her eyes and she said, "There was a call for me to go to Angel Grove." She said and Jack jerked his head up. "Angel Grove! Crap." he muttered. Sue looked at him. "Angel Grove what's that got to do with you leaving?" Sue asked. Sarra smirked. "Power Rangers." Sarra said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Hold on a second!" Bobby looked frustrated. "Power Rangers? Babe you don't mean?" Sarra grinned. Sarra took out the silver zeo crystal that had shrunk to a wearable size. "Silver Zeo Power." She whispered. She transformed. She then detransformed and felt weak again and Bobby caught her. "Babe!" She smiled. "Bobby..." She muttered.

Tara snapped her fingers. "I heard about this!" She said. Shaking her finger, she typed something in her computer and then brought up her records, and then Sarra remembered the past as the others saw the footage. She shook visably. Bobby held onto her, as Jack's fists got tighter. "Babe." Bobby said and Sarra pulled herself away. "Ah, was evil at one point brought to task by the others, and then the Rangers saved my life, and the one who had a hand in that, got killed because he loved me, and I was carrying his child." "He was the one who started the Power Rangers. Used to be Red Morphin Ranger, and then Gold Zeo." She choked out.

Sarra closed her eyes, as tears came down her face. She curled her body into her arms. "I took part of his name because he had my whole heart." "Lee." "Jason Lee Scott." She choked. "He loved me, he saved more than my sanity, and then a part of me died, when he did." "Then when our child did, the whole of me for a long time died." "I had no soul left, worth saving." She sobbed as Bobby took her in his arms, and he held her. "Torrens." he muttered. He held her and she gained back some sense of control back.

"The one to talk to about me, for the Ranger side, is Tommy Oliver. He was my leader and Jason's best friend." The others winced. "Akward as hell." She said as she nodded. Sarra closed her eyes, and held her chain with the medallion and crystal on it.

Sarra got control of herself. Then she got into why she was there. She showed the women and man that were dead on her turf. "This is why I came. Leads brought me here." She showed them the lead. A man named Golan Turcoat. Bobby's eyebrow raised up and a roll of eyes made Jack sigh.

"Turcoat? Seriously, that old crimelord?" Sarra nodded. "He had a finger print left on the bullet of one of the victims, and on the handle of the knife of the other." Sarra said. She showed them the evidence. "Also we saw a link to them with magick." "The patterns the bodies were in, were of a pentagram, a sick one." Sarra mentioned. She showed that picture too. The gang went a little pale. Sarra closed her eyes, and she felt ill.

Sarra smiled as she felt Bobby's arms as he touched her and she flushed as he caught her. Sarra felt his arms. "Bobby?" She asked. "Easy luv." He said and she sighed. "Old friend, I...I..." He smiled. Sarra got out of his arms and ran out the building for a moment, she needed to gather herself again.

Bobby sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and then he slammed his desk with his hand in a fist. Jack looked at his old friend. "Crash?" he choked. Bobby shrugged.

"Before she left, we'd a thing going, and boss pulled me aside and told me I had to make a decision, either marry her, or end our relationship." He said. "Sarra made me feel again after we had to deal with that casino ring break up, when I had problems mate, we know what those are." He nodded.

"She saved my life from the breaking point." She closed her eyes as she leaned up against the post and heaved sighs and tried not to cry. Sarra curled her head against the post and tried not to punch the wall. She went back to the office. She smiled.

She felt all eyes on her. "Sorry 'bout that." She said. She closed her bad arm, as it reacted. "Sarra! What's wrong?" Bobby looked at his ex-lover. "Arm." "Old injury from Mondo." She said. "When I betrayed him, he did this, to me and when Jason rescued me, he got stabbed to death, by Mondo, and he had him die in my arms." She choked out and gasps went through the room.

Sarra almost collapsed. Bobby held her again and she closed her eyes. "Torrens!" He exclaimed. "Sparky! I need your help." He said and got her she felt his arms around her. "B..." She said. He touched her "I've got you!" "I've got you!" She smiled.

"Darlin'...call Oliver. My phone." She said. Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes, it was almost oblivion. "Torrens!" Bobby called.

"Oblivion is what I need..." She said and she closed her eyes. Sarra's body closed around her."Easy, dear one." She smiled, as he held her, "Easy," He said. "Tommy?" he heard her say. Sarra felt darkness take her. Sarra heard his voice penetrate the darkness around her. Sarra didn't feel anything till she woke up in her bed in her hotel room. Sarra's body ached from head to toe and she moaned as she woke up, and she saw Bobby, Jack and Tommy there. "Thanks guys." She moaned as she got up. "Easy luv." Bobby got to her first. She smiled."Easy there yourself lad, I'm okay now. I just had a lot of pain, and I threw into my work, and this was hard. This one...I didn't..." She held her head, and moaned. Bobby held her close.

Sarra smiled. "Bobby...Thank you." she said. "Easy luv." Sarra smiled, as she did, she felt safe again. Her heart lept, and Sarra immediately squashed it. _Not here, not now not this time._ Tommy looked at her. "Silver, your crazy." Sarra looked at him and her head was down in a frown and she looked at him. Oliver, didn't I tell you your not supposed to invade my thoughts." Sarra closed her eyes. "I didn't have to the look was all over your face." Sarra looked at him. "Idiot." She muttered at herself.

Sarra felt his arms and she blushed again. "Bobby..." She muttered. "Lieutenant, lets get you seen too." She heard and she blushed again. "Manning..." She blushed. Tommy smiled.

The older woman looked at the Ranger, and rolled her eyes at him. "Lieutenant..." He chided and she smiled. "Go jump in a big lake Shadow, your almost as bad as I am when you don't take rest." She looked at him "You look almost as bad as me." He laughed. "Better than I was, dear one." She said.

Sarra closed her eyes. She was curled in Crash's arms and Bobby looked at him. "You two are really something aren't you?" Tommy shrugged. "We'd seen hell together, Bobby, the one we cared about, died in our arms." Sarra was asleep, but she moaned Jason's name. Tommy blushed.

She closed her eyes, as she threw her arms around Bobby's neck and he took her into his car and went to the hotel, as Tommy followed. Sarra smiled as she felt his car taking her home. She smiled as she felt her bed. She had an extended suite, as she needed one for her office at 'home' too. Sarra smiled as she felt safe again, and sprawled on the bed. Tommy and Bobby chuckled.

"Did she always sleep that way?" Tommy asked Bobby bluntly, who blushed. "Yeah." "Except on cases, she was never so comfortable." Sarra smiled as she looked at him, and he smiled back. "Kids call it a night. Tommy there's another room waiting for you, key on my desk." "Manning, you...stay with me?" She asked.

"Course pet." He said and she smiled. "C'mere then." She said. "Oliver, you have your marching orders." She warned him. He laughed. "See you in the morning." He said. "Red Shadow, thanks." She said. He smiled. "Anytime Silver, just stay out of trouble." Sarra laughed.

"I try to Red, I really do and it bites me in the arse." She said and he laughed. "Your the same way." She warned. He laughed. "Yeah." He said and she laughed. He went to his room, and she smiled at Bobby. "Crash, thank you." She said. He looked at her and smiled. "You are welcome dear one." She smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.

_"Crash." She muttered. She moaned into his mouth, as he captured her lips. He touched her, as she sighed, and he kissed her left arm at that touch, she moaned. "I.." He smiled. "I found you once, I'm not leaving you this time." Sarra smiled. "Dear one.." he smiled. _

_For You _by The Calling played from her Ipod and she looked at him and blushed as he smiled.

_I am vision, I am justice never thought that I could love_

_livin in shadows, fainted existence it was never good enough_

_within the darkness you are the light that shines away youre trapped in violence_

_I could be the man who saves the day_

_I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up_

_I'm there for you ...for you_

_I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up_

_I'm there for you ...for you_

_someone has changed me something save me_

_this isn't who I am I was blinded_

_my heart let me find it and truth makes a bitter man_

_I didn't notice that you there right in front of me our mask of silence_

_oh put away so we can see_

_I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up_

_I'm there for you ...for you_

_I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up_

_I'm there for you ...for you_

_I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up_

_I'm there for you ...for you_

_within the darkness you are the light that shines away in this blind justice_

_I could be that man who saves the day_

_I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up_

_you know this true will you laugh for me_

_and I'm there for you for you for you for You!_

She smiled as he relaxed, and she grinned and she curled in his arms. "Dear one..." He got her to rest and she glanced at the clock, it was around twelve. _Up at 4:30 am_. She moaned. She fell asleep, and she grinned as he held onto her. He made her feel whole again. He sighed in her arms thinking about nothing at all.

Sarra felt his body as it grasped her and she smiled as she closed her eyes, he held her and she felt safe again. He kissed her. They fell asleep, and her alarm went off at four thirty. Bobby moaned. "Babe?" He shook her awake. Sarra smiled. "Ugh, Okay, Mannin', I'm up." She looked at him. He smiled. "C'mon, Sparky will need us." Sarra moaned and got up and looked at the information again on the murders and then headed into the shower, as he joined her, she smiled. "Bobby..." She muttered.

Sarra sighed as she closed her mind and focused on work. He noticed that change, and he kissed her. "Crash, I'm fine." "Lets ride m'dear." She said and she got her laptop, music, and her files, and she looked at him. "Ready." She said and he nodded. "Me too." She smiled. "Same clothes Bobby..." She muttered and he laughed. "I'll stop at home change before we go in." Then they opened the door and saw a woman that Bobby recognized. "Darcy?" He said and stopped. "D'Angelo, what are you doing here?" She smiled.

"Work, investigating." She said, and Sarra stayed in the background. "You?" She asked. Sarra stepped forward. "Helping me with a case, had to go over some files. Hi, Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee." She said.

Sarra smiled, Darcy left, and Sarra leaned against the door of her hotel room. Sarra closed her eyes. He smiled. "Quick thinking. Silver." He said and she smiled. "They don't nickname me Quick Silver tongue for nothin'." She said and she smiled. "That was the truth too, you were helping me." She said. He laughed. "Okay, lets ride." She heard him say. He nodded. "Lets ride."

Sarra sighed as he got her to the office, and Sarra sighed. "Good god." Sarra closed her eyes. "Wouldn't want to meet that woman in a dark alley." Bobby laughed. Sarra shuddered. "Scared you that much did she?" Tara asked. Sarra nodded.

"Darcy was at the hotel Sarra was staying at and caught us coming out of her room this morning." Bobby mentioned and Sarra blushed full on. Rolling her eyes she looked at Bobby like he was dead meat. Tara blushed and laughed. "Oooh so you are on the D'Angelo radar now."

Sarra gulped. "Shit." She muttered and Jack came in and looked at Bobby who pulled him aside and reported what happend that morning. Sarra sighed and calmed down with a bottle of water from Lucy who had a sympathetic smile. Sarra grinned. "Thanks Luce." Sarra said. Sarra closed her eyes as she drank some water.

"So should I worry about her or would she just write something scathing?" She asked. Bobby tried not to choke on his coffee, as it went onto his shirt, and Sarra smiled. "Well that would make laundry on the list of things to do!" She chuckled. "Easy there Silver Chuckle tongue." She laughed again.

Then Sarra stopped chuckling, and Sarra felt something. "Son of a..." She got up, and threw a sheild around the building. "Torrens! What the hell?" Bobby complained. "Everyone Down on the floor! Earthquake!" Sarra closed her eyes as she held against the pain of holding up a whole building and Bobby went for her and said, "Use my strength." She looked at him and nodded, grabbing onto his hand. Jack protected Sue and Levi protected them both. Tara and Lucy and Myles and D were sheltered too. Sarra felt the earthquake stop and she collapsed under the strain of holding a building up.

The Hoover Building didn't fall down, but Sarra collapsed, and Bobby got her in his arms. "Lieutenant!" He cried. She smiled. "Thank God ya'll are safe, Ah" She looked at Jack. "Sparky..." She muttered for some reason and Sue looked at Jack as did the rest of the room. Sarra curled in Bobby's arms and Jack phoned Tommy. He got to the building by bus.

She smiled, and she kissed Bobby, he smiled. Tarra smiled too, greatful that Bobby found her heart. Sarra was tired, and she curled in her love's arms. "Thank you." She smiled. "What I do, Jack." She said, "Its what I do." She said with a smile.

Sarra closed her eyes, as Bobby got her relaxed, she sighed and she moaned as she closed her body around her.

There was a pounding of feet as Bobby looked up, he saw Tommy come through. "Is everyone alright?" "Sarra!" He said as he saw her and she smiled. She looked at him. "Oliver."

She muttered.

He hissed. "You over did it didn't you?" He asked she smiled. "Savin' the world." "Thats what I do, dear one." she said with a smile. Sarra smiled as he came over and shook his head and clucked his tongue. "Silver..what do I do with you." He asked like he had exasperation in his voice. Sarra shook her head. "I don't know." She said. Sarra shook her head. "Tommy I think...it could be anything, but I fear its the bond, Jason was supposed to be forever and I keep different ones, and it isn't the right one." "I can't search for the next one, and I...fear...death will be my last effort." Sarra said and Tommy moaned. He touched her hand. "Don't!" She moaned into her pillow. "Don't touch me I don't deserve it I don't want it." She said. Sarra closed her eyes a she did, Tommy moaned and his hands clenched his spiky hair.

"Sarra!" Bobby called. She looked up. "Bobby?" She asked. Sarra felt his touch. "Bobby..." She muttered and he kissed her, and she looked at him in shock. "Bobby..." Sarra moaned. "You..." She whispered. Sarra felt his kisses, and she moaned. "Bobby..." She ached. Sarra sighed, as her body screamed. "Gods kill me now." Tommy looked at her, his carmel eyes pleading with her. "Torrens!" She smiled. "Tommy...can't do this anymore brother." She said and she moaned as she felt his hand touch her.

Sarra sighed as she did she was tired, and she hated being a burden to others. She was extremely tired and she wasn't sure she could keep going, but she had no other choice, it was this or destroy the world, and that couldn't happen. Damn, I wish I could rest... She muttered. Tommy looked at her with concern plastered on his face. Sarra smiled. Red, its okay. He held her hand as he shook his head. She smiled as she looked at Bobby. Glad I could see you again, glad I cleared things up, dear one.

Sarra looked at him and he held her. "No we didn't 'cause I still love you pet. Always have." He said.

"Bobby." Sarra moaned, She sighed. She looked at him. "Bobby?" "What.." he smiled. "Beautiful, I..." She flushed.

"Bobby..." she muttered. "I haven't been beautiful in a very long time." She said. Bobby took her in his arms. She smiled, as she closed her eyes. She felt his hands, and he held her, and she smiled as she felt his touch. "Bobby..." She muttered and he touched her. "Torrens, I God, I love you." She jerked at that. "Always have." She jerked again.

Sarra closed her eyes. "Bobby." She said. He looked at her "Torrens, babe, please." He choked. Sarra nodded. "We'll deal with this after we catch these guys, okay. They are the ones I need to stop." She said as she got up, and he helped her to her desk. Sue smiled at how professional she was being. Sarra closed her eyes. He sighed and nodded.

Sarra smiled as she did she looked up at Tommy who smiled. "Dear?" Sarra asked. Tommy smiled again. "Babe." he said as she grinned. "Its okay." She said. He sighed. "On your head be it." Sarra laughed. She sighed as she closed her eyes. "Okay my friends." Sarra smiled. "We have some work to do." She said. Cracking her knuckles, she looked at the information just gathered. She then felt something else. "There's another crimescene. Bobby Sparky, Sue. Lets go." Sarra said and they left.

"Shit we were too late!" She muttered as she looked at the area. It was near captiol hill. Sarra cursed. Could've anticipated... She muttered in her head. Bobby touched her thigh as she drove at top speed with her siren going off. "We couldn't have." He said. She smiled. "I could've." She said. "Too busy bein' distracted." She said. Sarra closed her eyes. Sarra sighed. Then the stopped the car, and got out and realized the murderers were still in the area. "Crash cover my flank, Sparky, cover the left with Sue!" Sarra barked. They got their guns out, and she got her weapons primed, the silver guns.

Her head was filled with a song she was familiar with. Do what you have to do by Sarah McLachlan.

"_What ravages of spirit...conjured this temptuous rage?" "Ceated you a monster...broken by the rules of love!" "And fate has lead you through it...you do what you have to do!" "and fate has led you through it...you do what you have to do ...!"_

Sarra smiled. She looked behind her. "Crash...something...I wanted to say." He shook his head no. "Save it." She stopped him for a moment. "Please." She said. "I just wanted to say, I.." "Love you." She said with a smile. "Don't want things to end with that unsaid." She said. He nodded. She smiled. "One thing." She gave him something and he put it around his neck. They went to smiled as she looked at the warriors. "Oi!" "You with the strange get up!" Bobby smirked. "NOT ON MY WATCH DC'S Mine! I protect every corner of my globe I can! I will not let you do this to my people!" She glowed and got in her priestess outfit. She used her Powers, and blasted them off balance, and they came for her. "CRASH! HERE WE GO!" She said.

"On your six m'dear!" He shouted back. She smiled as she used her Power, and got the accolade that was killing people. Then the other one, the accolade's body guard went for her. Bobby got in the way, getting her safe, and she cried out his name. "CRASH!" "BOBBY!" She went for the bodyguard. She arrested him and then got to Bobby's side. "Bobby!" She cried as she went down to her knees. She saw where he was hit. "Bobby...hang on old man I will heal you." He shook his head. "There is another one." "Sue and Sparky got that one." She said with a smile. Sarra smiled as she reached her hands over his body where the bullet got him, and she held a small ball of Power so the knife wound would heal. "Heal damn it..." She muttered. Bobby smiled. "Could've been poison my dear one. They are tricky enough to use it." She said.

Sarra healed him, and she smiled as she closed her eyes as a headache formed and she did, and she used her arm to hold her body up. "Dear one." he said as he got to her side. She smiled as she felt his arms around her body. "Torrens..." He kissed her lips. Power flowed through her body, and she moaned, "Crash..." She closed her eyes. He touched her and she moaned, as he kissed her again. She smiled, and she threw her arms around his neck. "Bobby..." she muttered. He touched her and she smiled as she felt his kiss. "Well we've got clean up Crash." She said and he moaned and rolled his eyes. "Babe..." She winked. "Later." She said.

"We've got work to do." "Clean ups going to be a pain." She said. She closed her eyes. She sighed. Sarra smiled, as they got to work, and Sarra got the clean up crew down, and she took photos for the file. She sighed as she shuddered at how it could've been her. She smiled as she got her stuff done, and then they came and cleaned the area like it was back to normal. Sarra got in Bobby's arms as she was exhausted and she threw her arms around his neck and shuddered. "Crash...lets go old man, the crews know what to do." "They're old hands at it." She said. He got her to rest at his home, and he stayed with her so she'd be safe. Not that she needed it though. However, she was greatful. She curled in his arms and slept. She was safe. For now.


End file.
